


Kissing

by MyBizarreRomance (fawnspotsam)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naked Hide-and-Seek (mentioned), Sweet!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/MyBizarreRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves kissing his teaboy. Period.<br/>JackxIanto fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> My first Janto fluff piece :)

Jack loved kissing his teaboy. He loved every inch of Ianto's mouth. He loved how the Welshman's lips seemed unable to help themselves from curling into a smile each time the two men kissed.

Jack loved pulling Ianto in gently by his colourful tie of the day, getting the tiniest moan out of his lover by doing so each time.

Jack loved exploring the inside of Ianto's mouth with his tongue; mapping out each surface like sonar. Jack particularly loved how Ianto's left, middle molar was set about 1 millimetre lower than his other two and found a habit of lingering the tip of his tongue there for play whenever they weren't in a fierce race for the bed. In other words, when there was no danger in being bitten.

Jack loved how, even after nearly a year into their relationship, Ianto was still tense at the beginning of each kiss, and soon turned to putty in his hands.

Jack loved when Ianto played with the hair at the nape of his neck on a calm, quiet night. He also loved when Ianto tugged at the same hair when he begged for Jack to move on from kissing.

Jack loved how Ianto would blush every time Jack would kiss him on the forehead. Jack couldn't help it if he was "stuck in the old days" and liked the gentle goodnight-peck on the forehead every once in a while. Jack smiled whenever Ianto would say this in protest to his kisses to Ianto's forehead.

Jack loved especially, after the team has gone and he and Ianto had had their fun and naked hide-and-seek, to lay beside Ianto and watch him sleep. In the early months, especially, when the incident with Lisa was still fresh, this habit had grown. Jack would watch Ianto sleep and kiss away the nightmares that would shadow Ianto's beautiful features. Ianto's eyebrows would furrow, the corners of his mouth would curl down in such angles Jack never thought possible, and Jack would see a version of Ianto he never wanted to see again.

Jack loved when, in the dark of the night, when all is silent but the soft breathing of his young teaboy, Jack could kiss Ianto ever so gently and whisper, "I love you."

And Jack _would_ love it if he could ever be able to say it to Ianto in the waking hours.


End file.
